


The Loneliest Seas are the Deepest Blue // (coming soon!)

by dont_be_startled__but_marvel



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Pirates, Violence, cliches of nearly every fantasy thou wilt find
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_be_startled__but_marvel/pseuds/dont_be_startled__but_marvel
Summary: And though thine eyes are of the deepest blueSad they are not, for now we are two.// (Coming soon!)





	The Loneliest Seas are the Deepest Blue // (coming soon!)

(coming soon!)


End file.
